1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable battery charger and is more particularly concerned with a battery charger for boosting and charging automotive and other vehicle batteries.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, numerous battery chargers for automotive batteries have been devised. Usually such battery chargers are simply rectifiers mounted on wheels with cables, which are wrapped around cleats, supplied therewith. The cables become frayed, twisted, corroded and partially severed, as a result of use and often become lost if not permanently attached to the charger. The clamps of the cables often come in contact with each other and visual observations must be employed to assure that the right clamp is connected to the right terminal.
Usually a rectifier supplies so little current that it cannot be used, as a booster, to permit the cranking of the engine of an automobile while a battery cannot supply a sustained current sufficient to charge another battery.
The present invention overcomes or minimizes the difficulties described above.